Cosplay Ball
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: REPOSTING STORY: They decided to cosplay a Winter Spirit and a Snow Queen, because the cold never bothered them anyway.


**Author's Note: REPOSTING STORY: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, Rise of the Guardians, Frozen and Let It Go.

* * *

**Cosplay Ball**

Standing side by side, looking at the bulletin board near the staircase, Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho nearly strangle the student council president for coming up with this event. Take note, they don't have any problem having an event in their school next week, for it was their school festival, but the concept of the event itself, made the two want to vomit the lunch they just ate.

"What kind of event is this?" Shinichi said, tearing the poster off the bulletin board.

"It's a dance, Kudo… don't you know how to read?" Shiho replied already walking away. Shinichi run after her, throwing the poster in the trash bin.

"Yeah… I know…but…but… a cosplay dance? What is that, anyway?" Shiho abruptly stopped and turned.

"Seriously, Kudo…how dumb can you get? A cosplay dance, is where you _dance_ while costume playing a character from anime, movies, games or something."

"Jeez, I know that…"

"Then, why are you asking?" Shiho opened the door to their room and went to her seat. Like a puppy to its master, Shinichi followed, seating on her desk.

Shiho just glared daggers at him.

"So, you're coming or not?"

"What?"

"To that stupid dance…"

"You said it yourself, it's stupid, and why would I come? And get your ass off my desk." She practically pushed him off.

"Because, we can get extra credit…" He trailed off, just realizing what he just he said and for the second time in the span of 10 minutes, Shiho gave him a bland look.

"Extra credit? You do know that even if we skipped class for the rest of the year, we'll still be the top students?"

Shinichi just mumbled incoherent answer, Shiho decided to ignore.

"Shinichi!" The said boy looked at his childhood friend, who was clearly excited about something and it didn't take a genius to coin two and two together, especially if she has a grinning Suzuki Sonoko beside her.

"Before you ask, I am not going." Sonoko slammed her hands on his desk.

"And, why is that Kudo? You have to come! As Usui Takumi, because Ran will be cosplaying Ayuzawa Misaki, you have to come!"

"This may come as a shock to you, Sonoko but you can't order me around, and why, if ever I decide to come, do I have to cosplay Usui Takumi? Who is he, anyway?"

"You don't know him?" Ran asked, fishing her phone out.

"This is he, " Ran smiled love struck at her phone. Shinichi took the phone, even Shiho who is oblivious who is this guy that can make Mouri Ran smile like that, look at the phone.

She smirked upon seeing the picture, "Blonde will look good at you, Kudo-kun…"

This time, it was Shinichi's turn to glare at her, giving Ran back her phone.

"And no, if ever I decide to come to that dance, no way I will come dressed up like that pretty boy."

"Well, you're not pretty at all, Kudo-kun." Shinichi will wait the day he can wipe the smirk off of Shiho's face.

"But, you have to Kudo! Because, if two people, especially if it's a boy and girl, coincidentally or not, dressed up as a couple in the same anime, they will have to dance! And you have to dance with Ran…" Sonoko said, Ran on the other hand, and is blushing mad beside her.

"You do know I can just dance with her, even if we're not a couple in the same anime, right?" Shinichi offered.

"It's fine, Shinichi! You don't have to cosplay him…" Ran said, dragging a flabbergasted Sonoko away.

"So, are we coming or not?" Shinichi asked the girl beside him.

Shiho just raised her eyebrow at him.

xxxx

**Saturday**

"Shinichi, come down here!" Shinichi, knowing that tone, took forever coming downstairs only to be welcomed with a angry-looking, hands on her hips, Kudo Yukiko.

He looked at his father, sitting comfortably on the couch. _"Help me"_

He got a smile in return.

"Uh…yes, 'kaa-san?" If there's one thing that could make him, Kudo Shinichi, run away in fear that would be his mother.

"So, I bumped into Ran-san in the supermarket earlier…"

"_Uh oh… I think I know where this is going…"_

"Before you say anything, I won't be going… I refuse to go to that cosplay dance thingy."

"And, what makes you think I will allow you not to attend, huh?"

"'Kaa-san, you know, most moms won't want to their child to attend that foolishness."

"Well, your mom is not _most moms_." His father replied, he just glared in reply to him.

"What your father said, beside, it is not foolish to attend a dance during school festival. After what you've been through, I think this is your chance to experience a normal high school life, without alcohol named people running after you."

Shinichi rolled his eyes at this, "Yeah, because a 17 year old teenage guy is normal when he helps the police to solve crimes every time he has free time." He turned around, ready to go back to his room.

"Besides, Shiho-kun is coming."

When Shinichi hastily turned back to face her, she inwardly grinned. "What? Shiho's coming?"

"Uh huh… and from what I heard, she's planning to cosplay someone from the movie Frozen."

"_Frozen? Her favorite character is Elsa…but…but...she doesn't have a partner in that movie. I_ _hate you Disney…" _He frowned at the thought, that girl just have to cosplay a Disney Princesswho doesn't have a prince.

"_She's too smart, she made it to a point no one will pair with her character. Then, how will I_ _make sure a dance with her? Besides, if she really decided to cosplay Elsa, she'll be more beautiful than ever…Wait…what?" _His thoughts were interrupted by his smirking mom.

"You know, Shin-chan…I can make you into Jack Frost…"

xxxx

Kudo Shinichi thanked the student council for the carpeted flooring in their school gym for this

dance. For his mom insist of making him go to the dance without wearing any shoes.

"_Shin-chan! Have you see Jack Frost with shoes on?"_

"_Mom, the real Jack Frost is a snowman, he doesn't even have feet."_

"_I know, but you are going as Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians! The perfect pair for_ _Shiho-kun's, Queen Elsa."_

"_The perfect pair? They are in different movies; they don't even know each other."_

"_Well, it'll take me forever to explain to you the wonder that goes through the fan's minds. Just_ _take my advice and go barefoot…"_

"_Are you even sure, Shiho's going as Elsa?"_

"_Yes! I was with her when she dyed her hair, platinum blonde!"_

"_What?!"_

Shinichi sighed at the giggling girls that went pass him and the snickers she received from the boys from going barefoot.

"_Did she really dye her hair? But I like her hair aub—"_ He cut his thoughts the moment he saw Queen Elsa entered the gym. It seems like everyone noticed her entranced for the whispers around the room are making noise.

"Wow… is that…Miyano Shiho?"

"Woah, the perfect cosplay tonight…"

"She's really beautiful…"

"She's so hot…"

His feet decided to make a mind on his own as he trudge his way to her. When he came face to face with her, he can only utter what has been bugging him.

"Did you really dye your hair blonde?" Shiho didn't expect that question that question.

"Uh yes…"

"How come your hair is longer?"

"After dying my hair, I got extensions…"

"Are you planning on staying blonde?"

"No…What's with the hair questions, Kudo-kun?" Shiho asked exasperated.

"Nothing… I just like your hair short and auburn." He whispered enough for her to hear. Shiho

looked at him for a while before uttering.

"Don't worry, this is not permanent, after this event I'll revert back to my old hair.

"You could've gotten a wig…"

"They will look fake, and I don't want that…"

"But you might ruin your hair with all the chemicals…"

"There are spa's and treatment for that, and like I said this is not permanent, they put less chemical on my hair and are we seriously having a conversation about my hair, while standing on the gym's entrance?"

Shinichi smiled at her sheepishly, before offering her his arms.

"So, what made you go, Jack Frost? Platinum blonde hair, doesn't suit you at all…"

Shinichi pull a chair for her, before sitting beside her. "Mom made me… and she said, since your character is prince-less, and seeing Jack Frost have the same powers with her and some people ship them together, I don't even know what that means…might as well go Jack Frost." A faint blush can be seen at his face.

"So, you cosplayed him in order to pair with my character, huh? A winter guardian spirit and a snow queen?" She smirked when his blush deepened.

"Something like that…"

The two of them went silent after that. When a familiar tune rang in their ears, Shinichi stood, with his brown staff in hand, grinning like Jack Frost.

"So, Queen Elsa, want to dance at your own song?" Shiho just smiled before taking his staff in her hands and placing it on their chair.

"Sure, but not with a staff that can shoot frost all over the place."

As the tune of Let it Go echoed the place, Jack Frost and Queen Elsa dance the night away, they even made it to a point to dance near the AC, for the cold never bother them anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha! Far from the original plot I have in my mind! I can't think of any anime characterthat will fit Shiho when Let it Go decided to play on my playlist. So, yeah… Queen Elsa it is… and since I'm a big JELSA shipper, I just have to make Shinichi as Jack Frost.

Maybe next time, I can incorporate SNSD. Kidding… Rate and Review!


End file.
